


Maybe High School Musical

by listenup_folks



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, IT sa high school musical au and i just got carpel tunnel writing this in one go sooooo enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: so this may be loosely (entirely) based on hsm and idk if anyone has done this yet but I had to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @ longerr_hours on watty and split into four parts there so if you're better at reading shorter at a time then hit that up

"One more shot in you, Laur?" Chris asks as he tosses the ball her way and smiles as the girl immediately goes into action dribbling around him and sinking another shot despite being out of breath from the past hour and a half of training.

"Always big brother, you know I'd do one more shot even if you broke both my legs," Lauren jokes as she fetches her own rebound and throws the ball back to him to reach for her water, chugging some down then leaning to pull her hair back up into a neater high pony since her last one keeps slipping out on her fakes.

"That's what I like to hear, especially at this point in the season," Chris grins as he shoots a few waiting for the younger girl to get back in bounds to toss her the ball and assume position for what feels like the thousandth time in ten minutes. "We have a few days off still but once we're back in Miami-"

"I know, I know," Lauren jokingly groans, but still goes as hard in passing him and making another lay up. "Hardos all day, right?"

"Hardos all day," the older boy agrees with a grin in place as he ruffles out her hair making her huff in annoyance at having to put it back up after only one play.

"Guys," they hear snapped from the door and both turn wide eyed to the terrifying sight of their mother with an expectant look on her face.

They're currently on vacation. Family vacation, for the new year and all that shit, but ever since the two could walk they'd been in love with all things basketball.

Chris was eight years older and had always been thrilled at the fact that his baby sister was just as into the sport as he was. Ever since she could crawl he had been handing her a ball and playing around, it wasn't until she was eight years old and he was a middle school prodigy that they began to take it as seriously as they could.

He played harder than anyone that Miami High had seen in years and ended up at Duke University on a full ride for the game. He played as hard as he could all day every day and was currently in the training to play for Miami Heat next year.

Four years after his graduation Miami High met their next prodigy and super star in his younger sister. He took pride in where she's gotten because he was the one who pushed her to be her best, and the school was beyond thrilled when her playing encouraged him to come back while on his year between college and NBA to help coach her team.

Now, Lauren 17 and Chris 25 were well on their way to being one of the best duos in basketball's history. Lauren was on the road to her third consecutive state title and Chris was on the way to being a rookie in the NBA.   
"Where exactly are you supposed to be?" Clara scolds with a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly where they're supposed to be and that it isn't there in a smelly gym at all.

"Umm..." both ballers trail off, not wanting to leave and not knowing how to shake their mom.

"Basketball can surely wait a couple more hours right?" Clara asks and raises a hand towards the ball rack signalling for them to clean up and listen to her.

"Christopher your father has some people who are dying to meet you and Lauren... you have the kid party thing or whatever, it doesn't sound too fun I guess but can't you just, I don't know relax or whatever it is kids do these days? You two are too hard working and it's giving me a headache," she continues, rubbing at her temples to exaggerate making the two chuckle at her. If this was the dad he'd grab a ball and join them.

"Fine, fine just one more okay?" Chris asks after a moment of no movement to agree from either player and no look of compromise from the mom.

"There's always one more with you two I swear," Clara scolds but holds up her hands in defeat and smiles at the way both her kids' faces light up with grins as they do one more fake shot or whatever it's called. For a lady with such athletic kids, Clara doesn't know shit about it.

Lauren lets Chris head up to shower first and get ready first and does the clean up herself, promising her mom she will end up going to the party thing even if it sounds dumb but wanting to waste as much time as possible before she actually goes.

She's never been one for socializing, especially with strangers. At home Lucy and Dinah can easily convince her to go out or to just hangout with the team to celebrate any victory, but this is some random ski lodge in Maine and Lauren is pretty sure she'd rather just binge watch Shameless or something instead of going to what's bound to be some awkward group of tweens trying to act like they're drunk.

On the other hand she could probably get away with just staying in the gym for basketball now that her mom has gotten Chris upstairs. It'd be kind of boring without anyone to play with but it's not like her parents are going to go to the 'kids' party to make sure she's there, not when her mom already had a gleam of tipsiness in her eyes and not when her dad had people waiting to talk to Chris, no doubt about what a great player he is.

She's not jealous of her older brother, not really. She knows that her parents love them both equal and she knows that she just hasn't fully had her time to shine yet, but it's tough to follow up after Christopher Jauregui steals the show.

Her chance is this year. She's happy for all that Chris has accomplished but it's finally her chance to show everyone she's just as amazing if not more so than he is and she's going to do it right.

That's why if it were up to her, then yeah, she'd spend her New Year's Eve playing basketball in a smelly gym alone because she hasn't missed a free throw in years and you can never have too much practice in making them.

But it's not up to her, and like she said it's boring to play alone once you've played with Chris, so she decides to take her time going up stairs and rinsing off, changing into her most attractive yet appropriate outfit because god knows who's going to be at this party (black jeans and a dark green band tee with her grey bomber jacket), and making her way down the stairs to the lounge areas because it wastes more time than the elevators.

She has to search around aimlessly for a few minutes to find the teen party to add to the time situation, she's pretty sure she would've missed the ball drop if it weren't for a staff member seeing her confusion and pointing down a corridor she thinks the pool is near. She would've known where it was if she was listening to her parents last night at dinner, but she had been thinking about basketball since it is in fact life and may have zoned out for a bit.

When she finally gets to the place, she's shocked to find that it's more high school students pretending to be drunk than middle school student (she can't decide if that's better or not). There's a karaoke bar in the middle, an actual bar with soda and a mystery punch on the far right, and a couch area with most of the awkward ones on the far left. The back seems to lead out to some sort of deck area and Lauren can tell from the matted ground that a pool does lie there and she was right when she thought the pool was this way.

She can vaguely hear some people really killing the karaoke (not in the good way) and decides to get a pepsi before she can bore talk herself out of turning around and changing back into gym shorts.

"Okay ladies and gents we're about to take it off on a new genre since country obviously wasn't working out there - no offense to you guys it just wasn't a fit," a voice says over the speaker as the music cuts down and Lauren drowns it out to take a deep sip of the soda, kind of regretting it because of her in season diet but not second thinking it for too long because some guys interrupts her from sipping with a harsh tap on the shoulder.

"Hi, I don't know if you heard me up there but I couldn't focus on singing when I saw you walk into the room," the arrogant looking brunette says with a shrug of his shoulders, grabbing a drink and chugging some before continuing, "I'm Brad."

Lauren cringes slightly at the fact that he's talking to her but decides she can play nice for like maybe two minutes at most. "Lauren," she greets but makes no attempts to shake the hand he had awkwardly outreached then taken back.

"It's nice to meet you Lauren," the boy smiles and Lauren remembers why she's so gay because god he has no lips at all and girls' lips are so so nice to look at and kiss and wait there's a spotlight on her or something because her eyes are starting to hurt a little bit and the natural squint comes into play.

Before Lauren can snap at whoever's shining the damn light on her she feels an arm tug her wrist lightly and she's being guided away from Brad and dropping her soda onto the counter as she gets pulled to the stage.

"Okay looks like we've found our lucky winners for right now," the same voice from earlier cheers into the microphone and the few people paying attention to the karaoke cheer along with him.

"Oh no, I don't- I don't sing really," Lauren protests once she realizes what's going on. "Really guys I can't-" she tries to argue but the two guys gesturing for her on stage are pushy and so so encouraging and Lauren can't really back out since she's awkward and doesn't know how to but actually nobody would easily be able to get out of this one without running.

That's what she's about to do actually, run and not look back because she doesn't know these people and hell she's leaving tomorrow morning anyways so they can't really judge her at all. She's almost made up in her head too but when she looks up she stops herself. Really everything in her body stops and it seems like everything around her stops too when she catches sight of the girl that's being pushed on stage right next to her, looking even more shy that Lauren feels and at the same time the most beautiful thing Lauren has seen in her short life. 

She's brunette and shorter than Lauren by maybe an inch or two, dressed in a cuddly looking over sized sweater and white jeans. Her hair is long and brunette and flows down in waves to her butt which woah Lauren almost does a double take at but then remembers she's on stage. But the girl's eyes when Lauren finally makes her way up to them are what makes Lauren know that she's going to end up singing no matter what. They're deep and beautiful and the color of chocolate which Lauren never loved but she thinks she could right now.

So she doesn't run, she doesn't break eye contact either seemingly in a trance until the small girl looks away and nervously brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Lauren finds herself looking up to the screen then and thank god she did because she almost missed her cue. She takes a deep breath and decides she doesn't care what she sounds like to a bunch of strange strangers and a beautiful girl as she begins to sing along.

-

Camila loved to read. No, not just Larry fanfiction in her room before she went to bed, but actually read. She loved Harry Potter books the most but she was a slut for a good John Green book and anything related to Percy Jackson count her in.

She loved falling for the characters and exploring their worlds and knowing secrets that not everyone had the key too. She loved learning to read between the lines and feeling like she has a connection with someone or something when in reality it's not even real. She loved having the ability to escape the daily struggles that every single person goes through and getting to venture somewhere that not everyone gets to.

Her all time favorite is To Kill a Mockingbird. That's what she's reading now too. On New Year's Eve, locked in her hotel room.

She's not exactly the most social butterfly, and that wasn't going to make it any easier when she was spending her holidays in a new country with people she doesn't know. So that's why she ignored her mother telling her to go to the 'teen's party' downstairs. That sounds dumb and if it's anything like Camila is expecting it'll either be really extreme and intimidating and full of people Camila is bound to make a fool of herself in front of, or a bunch of twelve year olds pretending to be drunk.

"Camilita I swear to god if I come in there and you're still reading that book," Sinu's voice breaks her thoughts and Camila's eyes go wide as she hurries to fold the page corner and shove her book under her pillow, lying down and pretending to be asleep. "Seriously? Asleep? With the lights on and no covers on and come on mija I wasn't born yesterday," Sinu speaks again as she cracks the door open, rolling her eyes at her daughter's antics.

"Mami I don't want to go to the stupid teen's party, can't I just finish my book then sleep for a century or two?" Camila whines as she sits up and accepts that her mother saw right thru her lie.

"Because honey you need to go have a good end to the year so you can have a good start to the new one," her mom smiles, approaching the bed and plopping herself down next to Camila, rubbing an arm softly down her whiney daughter's arm. "Look I promise you can sleep for the whole day tomorrow and then the next day you can sleep on the flight down to Miami, but right now I want you to have some sort of entertainment okay? I know the past few days have been tiring and tough without Al and Sofi, but once we meet them in a few days it'll all be okay again, so enjoy yourself okay? We're done worrying for a while."

Camila let out a sigh and felt a smile take over her face at the thought of seeing her dad and little sister again so soon. They'd lived in Cuba for most of Camila's life but a few years ago Sofi got sick and they didn't have the money to find her treatment in Cuba. Alejandro had found a friend that could get them across the border for medical attention, but it was harder to find a way for the whole family to make the move.

That's how Camila is where she is at the moment. The friend her father had knew a good immigration lawyer who found a way after two years of waiting and hoping to get Sinu and Camila safely and legally into the United States to start their new life with their family.

They had to head up to New York first to get all the official stuff since that's where the lawyer worked, and that's where they got the idea to spend the New Years in a ski lodge, that and the fact that snow cancelled their flight for a few days.

So Camila knew her mom just wanted to have a night to forget about their worries and Sinu needed Camila to have fun in order to do so herself, and who was Camila to hold back her mother's fun night? "Okay fine I'll go to the party thing but once the ball drops I'm coming back up to read."

"That's my girl!" Sinu cheers and wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulder to pull her into an excited side hug. Now get dressed in something less sleepy time and more party time, I'm sure it'll be wild down there since it's already... 11, woah you almost missed everything, good thing mom came to the rescue," Sinu rambled excitedly as she got up and started rummaging through Camila's bags for something presentable to wear other than sweatpants and t shirts.

"Mom, mom, I'll find something and head down in a few minutes, you go enjoy yourself now that you've pulled me out of hibernation, okay?" Camila laughed and Sinu sent her another smile before agreeing and grabbing her purse from where she'd dropped it onto the bed.

"Once you decide to head up don't forget to find me and wish me a happy New Year," Sinu smiles and heads for the door before gasping and continuing, "oh and don't forget the grapes," she adds with a grin and Camila nods her out and then she's left to decide how hard she's going to try with the hole socializing thing.

She isn't good at socializing, so after pulling on some leggings instead of her sweats and a sweater that's just as comfortable but more presentable than her current sweatshirt decides to bring her book with her.

She takes a stroll through the nicely decorated hotel, finding the furthest set of elevators and then taking the longest way to where she's seen the signs saying the teens party is for the night.

When she makes her way in the crappy karaoke is the first thing to make her think maybe she should turn around. If t wasn't so cold out, she would go out and read on the deck since nobody is really out there, but it is cold and that's probably the only reason nobody is out there in the first place. She makes a beeline after only a moment of analyzing the room for the set of couches occupied by a few more awkward looking people and settles in a worn out couch before sighing and pulling her book back out. She doesn't care if she seems nerdy because she doesn't know anybody here and frankly, she is nerdy. Nerdy as heck.

She allows herself to get lost in her book again, and the familiar happiness that comes along with reading her favorite fills her mind. This book in particular is her favorite not only because it's amazing but because it helped her through a rough period of her life. She'd first read the book when she was fourteen years old and missing her little sister who'd left the week before. She lost herself entirely in the book and spent a whole day locked in her room reading it front to back.

Whenever she's read it since then she's been able to do the same, block out the surroundings no matter how bad they are, and she almost is able to block out the awful spotlight on her, but after at least twenty seconds of squinting and ignoring it something in the back of her head tells her to look up and she's met with a few people gesturing for her and then a guy is pulling her towards the stage and pulling her book to put back in her seat (thankfully he has the decency to bookmark it).

"Okay looks like we've found our lucky winners for right now," a voice rings out over the microphone and Camila feels her stomach drop as she realizes she's being pushed up onto the karaoke stage.

She wants to run away because being someone who doesn't enjoy or know how to interact with people, she knows she has no way to get out of this but also stage fright to an extreme level. She's sang in the shower before, one time for her mother but then broke down into tears because she was so nervous.

She's kind of on the verge of a panic attack too. She hasn't had one in a while since her anxiety has gotten less powerful ever since she found out she would be reunited with her family, but right now she feels like everything is about to be too overwhelming and then she'll embarrass herself in front of a group of strangers who don't know how to react and then, then she'll probably die or something, at least that's what her over thinking mind is trying to convince her, and hell it almost wins over but she glances up and comes to meet the most amazing eyes she's seen in her life.

That's what calms her. She goes from feeling like she's about to break down and cry to feeling like maybe she just experienced love at first sight. The mesmerizing green eyes are on the face of the most gorgeous girl she's seen in her life. She's dark haired and pale and her makeup is light, barely there but her face looks more flawless than any model's could after hours of professionals working on them. The outfit completes the look of perfection and Camila is surprised she isn't drooling but then again she might be because this girl is everything she never knew she was looking for in a girl.

It's when she starts singing that Camila doesn't just think it's love at first sight, she knows it.

Camila surprises herself by singing back and the way the green eyes are boring into her back makes her flush and her confidence skyrocket as she lets herself sing louder than she has before.

The green eyed beauty makes the experience one that Camila doesn't think she'll ever forget, obviously much more comfortable in social situations but noticeably focusing on Camila's comfort and letting loose, making a fool of herself playfully to make Camila laugh and it works because Camila finds herself becoming just as careless and playful as she belts to the notes.

She thought this would be a slow torture, but by the time they're finishing the last lyrics of the song, Camila finds herself wanting to keep singing with this girl who hasn't stopped smiling at her since she saw her.

Surprisingly, they've gathered quite the audience in their performance and Camila flushes when green eyes grabs her hand and jokingly bows to the applause, tugging Camila with her who chuckles and plays along.

"I'm Lauren," the girl smiles as she tightens her grip on Camila's hand and pulls her closer so she can hear her over the music that's taken over for them and the loud groups of people.

"Camila."

-

"So let me get this straight," Camila laughs as she counts out grapes for the each of them. They'd found a fruit platter and coincidentally both were Cuban and bonded over wanting to follow tradition, they;d decided to take a huge pile of grapes and sneak out to the deck despite how cold it was because they didn't want to keep yelling over the music. "You don't normally sing, that was just improvised?"

"That would be correct," Lauren smiles and Camila's jaw drops making the older girl chuckle lightly because she certainly couldn't have been good enough to impress the other girl who'd been the best singer Lauren thinks she'd ever heard. "I'm more of the jock type of person, I've sang in the shower and in cars when a good song comes on but I'm definitely not a singer."

"Well take it from me and probably everyone who just heard that, you'd be on top of the charts if you ever tried to pursue a singing career," Camila compliments and divides the 24 grapes into two separate piles.

"Hey you're not giving yourself enough credit here, I mean I may be a little more of a natural stage presence," Lauren joked, pretending to dust off her shoulder, "but you're definitely the reason we got so much applause."

"Seriously? No way, you're like, fucking Beyonce level good," Camila grins and Lauren grimaces slightly.

"I don't think anybody is Beyonce level good but I mean, thank you?" Lauren questions and both girls laugh at that, perking up when they hear the countdown begin from ten in the main room. "Ready for some grapes?" Lauren asks and Camila nods happily.

The fireworks go off and both girls quickly down the grapes, Lauren's competitive side coming out when she finishes them first and grins smugly, "I win," she brags and Camila's jaw drops in faux offense as she swallows her last grape.

"Okay rude I didn't know this was competition Lauren, jeez, if I did I would've chewed faster," Camila argues and Lauren's smile is childish and adorable and Camila can't believe someone so pretty is talking to her. "Plus you won by like a millisecond so that barely counts."

"Barely counts, but still counts," Lauren cheekily adds and Camila playfully smacks her arm for that one, "owe, rude much?" Lauren teases and Camila smiles back, allowing her eyes to finally drift away from the gorgeous girl in front of her to fireworks. She'd honestly rather keep looking at Lauren because woah she's gorgeous, but she's never seen fireworks over snow and it's really beautiful, unfortunately it also reminds Camila of how cold she is and she shivers at that.

"Cold?" Lauren questions, noticing the shiver and immediately shrugging off her bomber jacket to wrap over the smaller girl's shoulder who flushes in response to the gesture.

"You're going to be cold now though," Camila scolds and goes to remove it but Lauren's arm holding it in place around her shoulder stops her. "Well, thank you then if you're not going to let me give it back," Camila settles and Lauren keeps her arm around her cause why not.

"It looks better on you anyways," Lauren compliments and Camila chuckles before replying, "no way in hell could anybody look better than you sooo," moving a little closer to Lauren to get the warmth radiating off of her.

"Can I umm..." Lauren trails off and Camila looks up at her curiously seeing her gaze directed at her lips and smiles before leaning up to press a tender kiss to the green eyed girl's cheek.

Her lips linger there and she goes to pull away but Lauren takes advantage of the closeness and officially closes the gap, kissing Camila's lips that have been tempting her all night. When they first meets she hesitates, then wants to smack herself when Camila doesn't immediately respond, but after a second Camila slowly begins to kiss her back and she finds herself smiling into the kiss and wrapping her other hand slowly around Camila's waist to pull her deeper into the kiss.

It's soft, and slow and so so sweet and everything Camila's wanted a kiss to be. Lauren's arms are providing a warmth from the cold but her touch is providing a warmth she's never felt before as she pulls her in close and Camila gasps when she feels a warm tongue trace her lower lip before opening her mouth more to grant access. She has to hold in a moan when Lauren's tongue tangles with her own, not wanting to seem too eager, but Lauren's moan is out before hers so she lets it go and tangles her hands into raven hair, tugging lightly and angling Lauren's head to guide the kiss.

She doesn't know how long they kiss for. Could be seconds, minutes, probably not hours but that isn't on Camila's mind. Neither is how cold it is surprisingly. She's just thinking about Lauren and how she feels and how amazing this is-

"Hey Lauren I heard you were out here, we need to go take family pic- oh shit dude sorry didn't mean to cock block," a deep voice breaks in with a laugh and both girls jump away to see Chris Jauregui standing with a grin on his face and an obnoxious wiggle of his eyebrows to Lauren. "Who knew baby sister had game," he continues, and Lauren scoffs at his annoying timing and pulls Camila back into her to let her know it's fine, feeling bad that the other girl seems mortified at being caught making out.

"Jesus Christ Chris nice timing," Lauren complains and rubs softly at Camila's waist before remembering what he said, "wait I need to go now? I thought those were at like... oh it is one, okay I guess we lost track of time..." Lauren trails off, saddened by the fact that her time with Camila has to come to an end. "Chris can I meet you there in five?"

The boy nods, assuming his sister has a goodbye in mind and gives the still furiously blushing Camila a wave before making his way back inside.

"So..." Camila trails awkwardly, not wanting to break the feeling of Lauren's touch but knowing the girl has to leave.

"Sorry that was my older brother," Lauren replies, "I guess you know I have to go now though?" she continues and Camila nods sadly. "Can I get your number? I can call you or something tomorrow?"

Camila brightens immediately at the fact that Lauren wants to stay in touch and nods eagerly making Lauren chuckle before pulling out her phone and going to contacts. The exchange of numbers is quick and easy but leaves both girls with a smile on their lips.

"So I'll text you?" Lauren asks sheepishly as they make their way towards the door, knowing once they re enter the chaos their little world will be broken up for the time being.

"I hope you do," Camila replies and Lauren can't help but pull her in for one more lingering kiss, playfully biting down on her lower lip as she pulls away earning a groan from the younger girl.

"Fuck I want to kiss you all night," Camila sighs and Lauren can't do anything but agree as they reach the glass doors. "Wait, here's your coat," Camila continues, realizing she forgot about that and going to remove it but Lauren shushes her with another peck and an arm guiding it back around her shoulders.

"Like I said, it looks better on you," Lauren smiles and Camila feels like maybe she'll never not be smiling for the rest of her life, even as she watches her dream girl finally pull open the door and disappear.

\-   
"So Lauser how was your trip? Meet any cute boys, cute girls, cute people? Or did you spend the whole time balling around?" Dinah asks as she swings an arm around her best friend as they make their way through the lobby of school on the first day back.

"Oh come on Dinah we know Lauren," Lucy cuts in with a smile and locking arms with Lauren on the other side who playfully acts annoyed at the two girls being all over her. "She obviously tried to hide away playing basketball the whole time then ditched it for the slopes once her mom caught on. God knows Clara would never try to go out in the snow to fetch anybody."

"Yeah Lucy's about right," Lauren shrugs, not wanting to bring up that whole singing with a cute girl then making out with said cute girl. The whole thing felt kind of personal (that and Dinah would never let her live down cheesy New Year's karaoke). "Me and Chris played one on one basically the whole time, then I had to go to some lame teen party but it wasn't long before we were back on the court then back on the road home."

"Damn Lo so no action the whole time? Why you gotta deny me the good gossip I get with Vives?" Dinah pouts jokingly and Lauren shoots her a warning glare that makes her put her hands up in defense.

"I for one am happy that you spent time playing with Chris, maybe now I can have your brother to myself at practices," Lucy smirks and Lauren shoves her shoulder at the implication.

"Gross," Lauren groans as she lets herself be led to their first period creative writing class. It was fun in Lauren's opinion, but the only reason she got away with taking the class was because it's an easy A and her friends all accepted the idea.

She zones out the rest of her friends banter about how hot her older brother is and thinks about the real highlight of her vacation which for the first time in her life wasn't basketball. Maybe it was because it was her first time actually liking someone since she's always been so distracted with basketball, but Camila was on her mind for the whole two days that had passed since she'd seen her.

They'd texted back and forth a few times, but for the majority of the time they'd been travelling and hadn't had time to have an actual conversation since Camila flew somewhere and texting on a plane kind of isn't a thing.

Still Lauren couldn't stop thinking about the girl, and it didn't help that she had a constant loop of their kiss playing in the background of her mind. She knew it was ridiculous since they'd probably stop texting after a few days and never see each other again, but she couldn't help but feel like that was something amazing, even if it would be fleeting.

"Lo? Did you do that assignment shit? I heard it's worth like half the grade since it's one of the only ones we've had so I'm fuckidy fucked," Dinah rambles as they take their seats in the few rows and she obviously remembers something she didn't do.

"I did it, but it only took like ten minutes so you can probably do it in the beginning of class if she talks as much as she usually does," Lauren answers, looking up momentarily to address Dinah but instead catching sight of a brunette entering the room who she didn't think she'd see anytime soon if ever.

Dinah turns to talk to Lucy about probably the same thing but Lauren tunes them out as she sits upright in her seat and turns to watch the shy brunette who's hair and ass she easily recognizes make her way to the back of the room with her head down and take an empty seat.

Lauren wants to get up and go say hey, or do something to catch Camila's attention to be sure that it's hr, but before she can Ms. Darbus interrupts with her loudness.

"Morning class, I'll expect today to flow easily since it's the first day back," she starts but Lauren pays no attention and pulls her phone out of her pocket, making sure to be careful not to be caught since Darbus is a bitch, but needing to see if it's Camila.

She manages to text her quickly since they'd been texting not twenty minutes ago about Camila being nervous for her first day at a new school and gets her phone back in her pocket and out of sight before Darbus can notice, but the sound of a ringer going off in the back of the room makes Lauren's face brighten and her stomach drop because she's excited that it is in fact Camila, but she's also cringing at the fact that she probably just got her in trouble in her first class.

"Cell phones, cell phones," Darbus sighs before looking up and scanning the room to see whose it was, pulling out her annoying cell phone bin and starting thru the rows, pulling pones out of any unsuspecting student's hand who's checking their phone to make sure it wasn't them.

She makes it to Camila after getting by Ariana and Frankie and stealing their phones, "well I see the new girl hasn't ever had to deal with a no phone rule," she scolds and holds out the bucket that Camila nervously goes along with, dropping her phone into the bin and looking back down to avoid the eyes. Lauren feels a bit like a bitch. "I guess we can get to know each other more in detention tomorrow after classes, that goes for the rest of you with phones out as well."

Lauren doesn't know what makes her decide to pull her phone out since obviously she can just approach Camila herself, but she does decide too because it's an easy excuse to talk so she makes it as obvious as she can and Dinah isn't fast enough to smack her hand out of plain sight.

"Ah Miss Jauregui, I see you'll be joining us later tomorrow too? Perfect maybe I can train you in some not useless skills in the break from the field," Darbus grins and grabs Lauren's phone before she can hand it to her and tosses it into the bin making Lauren cringe because damn her screen is already a mess.

"It's actually a court Ms. Darbus," Dinah cuts in only to be shushed, "but mam we actually need Lauser to be at practice tomorrow because tourney is in like a few weeks and we really can't-"

"Oh goodie we get to have two of our allstars with us tomorrow," Darbus fakes enthusiasm and moves to drop the bin on her desk before turning back to the students. "Hansen you've got twenty minutes, anyone else care to join us?"

"That's assuming she can count that high," Normani jokes in the back to one of her nerd friends and the clearing of Darbus's throat catches her attention before her face drops.

"Normani I never would've thought I'd see you after, but if you're so eager to join the fun," she quips and at that point everybody decides to accept it, other than Ariana who's quietly bitching to her brother but Darbus ignores her since she's a fan favorite of the teacher.

The rest of the class drags on since Lucy insists on asking Ms. Darbus about her vacation which is obviously just a lecture on how many musicals she managed to watch and why they should have all done the same, but Lauren supposes it's better than actual class.

The bell ringing is what snaps her out of her zoning out this time, once again just waiting to see Camila but it was kind of torture knowing that the girl was so close to her.

She pretends to be fiddling with a notebook so her friends will leave without her and thanks god that everybody else leaves right away and before she knows it the only other person in the room is her Camila and she's so excited she can barely stop herself from leaning at the other girl.

"Oh my god it really is you," Camila grins as she beats Lauren to it and flings herself into the older girl's arms in a tight hug, burying her face in her hair and trying not to smile so hard that her face falls off.

"And it's really you," Lauren smiles back and wraps her arms around Camila's waist and sure it's only been two days ish but she really missed Camila. "Holy shit it's you what are you doing here?" Lauren asks once she pulls away and meets Camila's smiling eyes before pulling her back in for another hug because it's her.

"My mom and I just moved here to finally be back with my dad and little sister," Camila explains and finally pulls away and Lauren takes the initiative to make their way to the hallway, guiding Camila and not really caring where the next class is just going where Camila leads because apparently the girl knows how to get there already. "This is insane, who would've thought coincidences like this existed?"

"Must be fate, babe," Lauren smirks and Camila laughs softly before stopping in front of what Lauren assumes is her locker.

"So now I don't have to worry about making an idiot of myself in the halls since you're obviously willing to show me where this class is?" Camila jokes as she pulls out her schedule after a few attempts at her locker combination.

"Hmm, you're in like half my classes this is so cool," Lauren notes as she eyes the impressive schedule for a junior. Lauren's a senior and she thought she was smart, but Camila is a year ahead and in all AP courses besides a few that are plain old advanced. "Like AP Bio next, we got that together with Ms. Billings, she's a total hardass but once you prove yourself to her you'll be all good."

"Okay good, what's up with Ms. Darby or whatever her name is anyways? She seemed a bit too hardo to be a writing teacher. Usually they're all chill and laid back," Camila questions, reflecting on all the past creative writing teachers she had had.

"Oh she's the head of the drama club and all that shit so she's just kind of moody like that whenever they're starting up a new musical or getting ready for opening night, I'm pretty sure auditions are tomorrow which would explain the hardass you saw this morning," Lauren explains with a shake of her head as she tugs open a staircase door for Camila who bushes at the gesture and goes up the empty stairway, most kids probably already in class.

"Oh, singing and such, can I expect to see your name headlining then?" Camila jokes and Lauren burst into laughter at even the idea of that.

"Oh god no, I could never let anyone know I sing in the slightest, let alone perform in front of the whole school and more," Lauren denies easily as she leads Camila up the private stairway she'd found her freshman year that acts as a shortcut since it never has student traffic. "Plus i wouldn't have time, I may have mentioned this before but I'm a bit of a basketball die hard," she shrugs, not wanting to go into detail or seem like she's bragging when it comes to how much of a die hard she actually is.

"For real? I would've seen you as the volleyball type but you're kind of like, short... no offense of course I'm shorter but aren't basketball players like, really tall?" Camila questions and is quick to let Lauren guide her to a seat in the back of the classroom once they get there. She doesn't seen anyone in the class from their class earlier other than the dark skinned girl, Naomi or something, who she'd meet again in detention.

"I'm point guard," Lauren answers, knowing exactly what Camia means because it is assumed that tall people are better, but Lauren's worked hard to get over that disadvantage. "And yeah most of us are tall so no offense taken, I get where that thought came from," she answers and is about to ask Camila whether or not she'll be auditioning when the teacher starts another lecture, not delaying her lessons because of vacation at all.

They don't get to see each other again until computer science at the end of the day because today's schedule falls weirdly because of class assemblies, but once Camila catches glimpse of Lauren she's seconds away from waving over the girl who's scanning the room (probably for Camila) when a cleared throat catches her off guard.

"Hi," the girl Camila remembers from creative writing and biology says with a bright smile as she takes the seat next to Camila and Camila's almost afraid that she accidentally stole a seat before the girl continues to talk, "I'm Normani, you may have seen me earlier in your classes but I was going to wait until tomorrow to approach you, I guess I got impatient though because I haven't stopped thinking about your resume since I found out you were coming to East High."

At Camila's confused facial expression the girl, Normani apparently, raises an eyebrow before reading the confusion for complete and utter and continuing to explain, "I'm the leader of our school's academic decathlon. We've been having a good year, but your guidance counselor who I doubt you've even met yet was eager for you to sign up and I couldn't turn you down after seeing your credentials."

Camila is kind of flattered by this if she's being honest. This is the first time she's been considered cool (at least to this girl) because of how smart she is and it feels nice to have someone coming to ask her to join a club instead of being seethingly jealous that she's smarter than them.

Her high school in Cuba had been a bit of a nightmare. The section she lived in was hard enough to find a decent school, but once she did she soared to the top of her class. Unfortunately that left her to be the weird smart girl. Too smart for the sporty ones to accept but so smart that the other smart kids despised her.

So it's nice to have someone approaching her in what seems to be a friendly way because of her brains.

"I'm not trying to come on too strong, but we meet every day after school in the bio lab we had class in earlier, if you get lost here's my card but I'd love to see you later?" Normani asks and Camila accepts the card but stays silent for a moment before realizing Normani wants an agreement.

"I'll think about it," she nods with a soft smile, "I'll have to settle in first so I won't be there today at least, but maybe tomorrow I could check it out?" she offers and Normani's smile is so pretty Camila almost just agrees because but then she knocks herself out of the spell she gets under near every pretty girl and shakes her head, "okay I'll let you know in first period tomorrow I guess? Or just text you later whichever I decide by."

"Okay, perfect, just tell me whenever and we'll have an open seat waiting for you," Normani decides and Camila is pleasantly surprised that the girl remains next to Camila and takes out notes, not having expected the girl to stay with her, assuming she'd have better friends already.

She's especially happy that Normani decided to stay with her when she notices Lauren seated and chatting happily with a boy in a varsity jacket with messy brown hair. She wouldn't want to seem like Lauren needed to sit with her, so she's fine just shooting her an occasional smile for this period.

"Hey superstar, you been warming up your vocal chords for auditions later?" Camila jokes as she approaches the door after class, trying not to flush at the fact that Lauren had waited by the door for her with a grin in place.

"Oh yeah definitely," Lauren agrees easily, "I even cut basketball in free period to go practice my high notes," she laughs and Camila shakes her head and walks ahead of the raven haired girl. "What about you though, you interested in the musical? It could be a good way to meet some new people, get to know the school?" she offers and Camila bites her lip as she eyes Lauren from the side, "plus you could explore your career in music since obviously you're like the best singer in the world," she continues and Camila laughs at that one.

"Lauren I could barely sing in front of you and a bunch of awkward teens that I didn't know," Camila laughs, thinking about how impossible performing is for her, "no way could I ever perform in front of an actual audience ever without passing out," she finishes and stops at her locker, smiling like a fool in love when Lauren leans against her locker and pouts at her words.

"Oh come on Camz, more people deserve to hear your voice," Lauren argues, "plus Ariana and Frankie star in everything, I'm pretty sure even Ms. Darbus is getting sick of them at this point."

"They must star in everything for a reason then," Camila responds, digging through her stuff and trying to remember what she'd need for homework, "I think I'm joining decathlon anyways so I'll have some new people to meet, I'll be just fine Jauregui so don't worry about little old me," she jokes and Lauren furrows her eyebrows at the teasing before shutting her locker for her and following behind Camila who keeps walking, not exactly knowing where she's going but knowing it's the end of the day so she's not risking being late for anything.

"You're smart and shit? Really?" Lauren questions and Camila lets out a bark of laughter.

"Oh sorry do I not look the part?" she jokingly pretends to be offended and Lauren scoffs before throwing an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder and spinning her around.

"I'll give you a deal," Lauren smirks and guides Camila to a room she'd only been to a few times for her photography class freshman year. "I'll audition with you, it'll be funny and piss of the Grandes."

"Hmm, an eye for an eye? What would be the purpose exactly?" Camila asks with a smile at the thought of singing with Lauren again.

"Well I can claim I'm sick and then you can take Ariana's spo, so then you'd have to perform and I'd get to share your talent with everyone else? Easy peasy lemon squeezy," Lauren grins and Camila lets herself be guided, mainly because she likes the feeling of Lauren's arm wrapped around her.

They bicker and chat for the short walk and Camila is shocked that Lauren actually guides her to the auditorium, thinking the girl was all talk. They make it there, and once they're through the first set of doors Lauren's confidence seems to waver. Camila would jokingly call her out, but she's not exactly bursting with self esteem at the moment either.

Frankie and Ariana are on the stage at the moment. To say they're talented is an understatement. Maybe the biggest understatement Camila's ever made and she can't help but nod along when Lauren gulps next to her because same. They're dressed in matching outfits and - wait is Ariana tap dancing? There's tap dancing in this? Camila's the most clumsy person in the world! Even if she were serious about this she'd be fucked! - they're both in perfect sync with the singing and the dancing and the outfits and the ...jazz squares? They are a crowd favorite Camila supposes but why are they so choreographed for a high school musical audition?

The finale is amazing and it's what makes Camila realize no way in hell was Luren serious about Darbus getting annoyed with them, or maybe Lauren's just never seen them because damn they're good.

The theater is nearly empty. A few students sit in the rows, obviously other people auditioning (and losing hope after that), and Darbus sits in the front row with a short girl in a funny outfit next to her. They all give the couple standing ovations and Camila even feels she's being disrespectful when she doesn't clap because the performance really was amazing.

But her and Lauren are still in the back, hiding kind of no wait hiding definitely because Lauren is nervous for whatever reason that Camila is yet to identify and Camila is nervous for reasons she's repeated enough already.

Lauren kid of drifts away from her and Camila can tell the other girl is seconds away from just ditching the auditorium all together when Darbus starts ranting about how important the arts are, but Camila is kind of intrigued.

"Jesus, you weren't kidding when you said this lady was a hardo," Camila jokes quietly and reaches blindly for Lauren's hand which she easily finds and squeezes lightly to try to reassure the other girl. "These people take this shit serious."

"Yeah they do," Lauren agrees and holds Camila's hand in hers but makes no move to further conversation or further their way into the auditorium.

Camila knows she's about to do something that could potentially ruin her whole budding whatever it is with Lauren when Ms. Darbus calls for last auditions.

They're hidden in the wings so when the lady spins to see if anyone is left she doesn't see them, but after a moment of silence and a shuffle of students leaving, Camila feels it like word vomit and squeezes Lauren's hand one more time before stepping out and opening her mouth.

"I'd like to audition Ms. Darbus," she speaks and cringes when she hears the words come out of her mouth. Walking out she's greeted luckily by only Ms. Darbus who looks torn and a short girl who looks confused.

"Ms. Cabello, how nice of you to join us," the teacher speaks up after a moment in a voice Camila can't yet read but doesn't like. "I appreciate your interest in the theater but time is in fact a consideration when it comes to the arts and you're late, too late to audition I'm sorry."

"But Ms. Darbus-" Camila begins but is cut off by the teacher.

"Unfortunately the solo auditions are long over and there's simply nobody here for you to sing with," she sighs and pretends to be beat up by breaking the news but obviously doesn't care as she packs up the few notes she'd taken during the auditions, knowing ahead of time that Ariana and Frankie were going to get the lead roles so not having too much on anyone else written.

"I'll sing with her," a raspy voice fills the air and while Ms. Darbus and the short girl look up confused since nobody has entered the room yet, Camila feels a smile fill her face as she recognizes Lauren's voice, smile widening a second later when Lauren's figure comes into sight through the auditorium doors, clearly shocking the two other people in the room if their faces are anything to go by.

"Ms. Jauregui," Darbus greets with a curt nod, "I don't know why you're in my auditorium and although I appreciate your eagerness to help a new student, I don't give special privileges just because you're a captain of some squad or whatever it's called. You two were late, and I'm sorry but that's show biz."

Lauren opens her mouth to argue because the look on Camila's face makes her forget that she didn't want to do this in the first place, but Ms. Darbus is cutting her off by storming up the stairs and to backstage where Lauren assumes her office or some shit is.

"Camz," Lauren speaks but Camila shakes her head and offers a sad smile to try to show she's fine.

"I was too nervous anyways, I never would've been able to outdo them anyways so I guess that spares embarrassment huh?" she jokes but Lauren doesn't laugh with her, just continues to look at her with concern until a voice breaks their bubble of staring.

"You know," it speaks and both sets of eyes snap over to the short girl who remains where Darbus had been sitting looking over sheet music. "I bet you could sing it better, the way it actually is meant to be sang anyways. Ariana and Frankie are great and all but it's not really so theatrical, more acoustic and gentle."

Camila quirks an eyebrow at the input and Lauren is the one to speak up, offering what both girls were thinking, "could we sing it for you? That way I mean? Since no offense to the other auditions but they were a little shaky to say the least," she jokes and the short girl smiles at the offer and throws away her confusion on why Lauren Jauregui the school's all star is singing with the shy new girl because she wants to see what these two can do.

"Yeah, of course oh my gosh let me go up to the piano, we can perform it there it'll be spectacular oh I'm so glad you offered I didn't want to have to beg you but it's been a rough day for me," shorty jokes and before either of the Cuban girls can ask she continues, "I'm Ally by the way."

"Camila," Camila greets with a smile as she follows Ally up the stairs to the piano and Lauren smiles before saying her own name although she knows Ally probably already knows it. She feels kind of rude being that girl who doesn't know Ally's name, especially since she definitely recognizes her from some classes, but she can't help that she pays little attention most of the time.

"It's nice to officially meet you two," Ally smiles and sits herself down before setting out the sheet music she'd been fiddling with earlier.

She begins to play and Camila leans on the side of the piano while Lauren hovers next to her both nervous to sing again, but excited to sing again with each other. It's slow, and soft and it does sound like a slow gentle version of the song that Ariana and Frankie had sang so they know what Ally meant earlier.

Lauren starts the song, nervously singing but deciding that if she's going to go for it she might as well go all in. Besides, Camila has heard her sing before and based on Ally's face Lauren doesn't sound terrible.

She's still nervous and faking the confidence up until Camila takes over on her solo. Ally goes to sing it first, perhaps seeing the terrified expression on Camila's face, but the soft gentle voice Lauren hasn't heard in two days that have felt like ten years cuts in and Lauren feels her breath get swept away just as it had the first time she heard it.

It was just as breathtaking and even though Lauren knew what it sounded like, her face probably portrayed one similar to Ally's in shock factor.

It became stronger after a moment and Lauren felt like she was invincible for a moment with Camila singing back and sang louder than before when her part cut in. Singing with Camila gave her a similar feeling to shooting with her eyes closed. The feeling when you hear the swish of the net signifying that the shot was made and the crowd goes wild. Lauren loved the feeling of success in basketball, the losses killing her, but Camila's voice with ehrs made her feel like she'd just sunken five for five three pointers in a state final. It made her feel like she just hit an impossible buzzer beater. It made her feel better than any shot had made her feel before.

She gets lost in the music for a few, taking Camila's hand into her own and of course throwing in a few more dorky dance moves like she had on New Year's Eve because if it means Camila giggling she's game for anything. She sings loud and freely and before she knows it the piano is done and she's lost in Camila's eyes, about to lean in for a kiss that she's been waiting for since she walked away from Camila at the lodge, but Ally's clapping breaks the trance and Camila shoots her a soft smile before thanking Ally.

"I'll post the call back date next Friday morning," a familiar voice floats into their bubble of performing and three heads spin to find Ms. Darbus with a grin on her face and three pairs of eyes widen as they realize what she means, one in complete thrill, one in nervousness in excitement, and the last in complete shock.

"We got a call back?" Camila asks bewildered and Ms. Darbus simply nods before returning back stage. "We got a call back!" Caila shouts and jumps to pull Lauren into a hug, wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around her neck.

"We got a call back," Lauren agrees, smiling brightly and vaguely she can hear Ally celebrating next to them. She's a little overwhelmed to say the least, but with Camila in her arms, she can forget about what this means for her basketball season. Push the stress to after the girl in her arms is in her arms.

-  
"Fake left, go right," Chris instructs for what feels like the thousandth time in the past ten minutes. She does as told, sweating and out of breath and her arms feel like jelly so it isn't really a shocker when the ball spins along the outside of the rim then falls out.

"God Lo, what's up with you today? First you show up half an hour late, now you're fucking up all your shots?" he demands with furrowed brows, genuinely getting concerned at her behavior after never knowing her to be anything other than the best.

"I'm sorry I just, there's a lot going on right now, okay? With states and school riding on my ass I just-"

"Lo states have always been a thing and you know that's not what's going on right now," Chris scolds, tossing the ball aside and deciding to give her a break and not force the subject any further. "Look I'll give you a few days to pull it together before I start demanding explanations, but this isn't you. Go shower, if you're late for practice again you got fiv sweet sixteens," he threatened but smiled at her good heartedly and patted her on the back before sending her off with the idea of doing all the sprints a sweet sixteen contained on the brain to encourage her to pull her act together.

Lauren was torn. It had been a week and two days since the audition thing and she'd managed to keep it on the down low, but the call backs were posted tomorrow morning and she was kind of freaked about her friends finding out.

Camila had been great. She knew Lauren was nervous and without having to tell her why she'd been supportive of Lauren and taken things easy on her. They hadn't practiced singing much yet but they had went out to grab pizza the night after the call back and that had ended with a steamy make out session in Camila's car.

Lauren was glad that the younger girl understood she was stressed though, she really liked Camila and could see herself being with her, but at the moment she didn't think it'd be wise to start a relationship and the fact that Camila seemed fine playing it by ear was a huge relief. It would have added too much to her plate to deal with a whiney girl (trust her she's been there before) and Camila is cooperative, adorable, sweet, hot as fuck, and everything Lauren didn't know she was needing in her life.

Don't get her wrong, she definitely wanted to make Camila hers, but it was obviously very soon and taking it slow was in their best interests, in both ways too.

Camila had taken up Normani on joining the decathlon team and apparently that meant a lot of studying to catch up with where they're at. It was well in Camila's range but she needed time to do that.

She'd been busy all weekend which was when she realized Lauren's social status and was honestly kind of blown away by how popular the older girl was. The friday night on the first week back had featured a home game for the girl's team, and Camila was beyond thrilled to see how good Lauren was. She had no idea when Lauren said she was a hardo she meant the best in Miami but apparently that's her reputation, and Camila felt a bit shown up at the game.

She had went to support Lauren and Lauren had been thrilled to see her. She couldn't talk to her at all during the game, but she did blow her a few kisses and caught her eye as much as she could, but the coach was strict and demanded all attention on the court during halftime and any timeouts.

Camila met up with her after the game for a few in a private hallway to congratulate her on the game, but denied an invite to a party that the girl's were having to celebrate the victory. Camila had never been a party person as shown by her awkward reading at the New Year's party, but Lauren's snapchat story later proved that although the older girl may not like to party, she sure knew how to.

It looked wild and crazy and fun but not at all like something Camila would enjoy. She was glad that she chose a night in studying instead but did manage to snag some more of Lauren's time the next day with a coffee date.

The next week though had progressed the same way, Lauren doing basketball and Camila studying while they kept their budding whatever it was to themselves. Neither girl needed the attention that bringing it to the public eye would get.

That's what made the callback stressful for the both of them. Camila was well aware of Lauren's popularity and as much as she liked Lauren, she didn't know if she was ready to be linked to her. She didn't like having eyes on her, but she thought maybe she would be able to ignore all of the others as long as her favorite green eyes were included in the mix. Still the uncertainty of people's reactions (especially Ariana's and Frankie's after getting to know the two divas better) was enough to put Camila on edge.

Lauren was more nervous about what her friends would do. No, she didn't care that Camila wasn't cool in their eyes or even in their eyes, (they probably still hadn't noticed a new student). She cared more about how they would pressure her to drop camila and the musical for her sport.

The thing is that basketball was her sport, her place, but that was only because she hadn't allowed herself to think about anything else. But with Camila it felt right to do something else. She doesn't know if it's the singing or the Camila or both, but she feels like this could be something else that could be her thing.

She knew that once her friends found out she was looking elsewhere for anything, they'd have a freak out and do anything they could to stop her from finding anything that could replace basketball.

She just really didn't know how far they would take it.

-

"Call backs?" Ariana's voice filled the school lobby the next morning, filled with rage and confusion an something that had Dinah, Lucy, and the rest of Lauren's friends laughing from behind her as they approached to see what the ruckus was. "What is this? What did you guys do?" she demanded, turning to the athletes who had been laughing but stopped in confusion at the accusation.

"What do you mean what did we do? It's not like-" Lucy went to argue but stopped herself when her eyes read over the list. "Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello?" she read with a furrowed brow, not believing that her best friend would've auditioned for the musical in a hundred years, this had to be some sort of prank, right?

"Let me see that," Dinah demanded, pushing her way through the few people in front of her and scrunching her face up as she read the names on the list. "Who the fuck is Camila Cabello?" she asks after a moment and Lucy groans in annoyance at Dinah's comment.

"That's not the issue, c'mon, we gotta find Lo," she decides and Dinah nods along before shrugging to Ariana who's still looking at them expectantly. "That girl better have a damn good explanation for this singing shit."

Camila hadn't seen Lauren all day since it was a weird schedule day and they hadn't had bio or creative writing yet, but she does see Normani Kordei with a demanding look that makes her heart stop when she shuts her locker.

"Lauren Jauregui?" Normani asks in a flabbergasted tone as Camila holds a hand to her chest to settle the rapid beating that came from the fright. "Seriously, Lauren jauregui? The Lauren Jauregui, do you even- what even- singing with the Lauren Jauregui?"

Camila chuckles at the wording and takes a few steps before noticing that Normani is following her waiting for an explanation.

"Look not that it's any of your business, mom, but we met over vacation and then she offered to audition with me," Camila explained, leaving out the making out occasionally part because maybe Lauren doesn't want people to know about that. "It's nothing to be concerned about, it's just some singing and fun and such."

"Over vacation? Didn't you live in Cuba or some shit before you came here?" Normani asks with her face still scrunched in confusion.   
"Yeah, long story short we met in Maine because coincidentally we were at the same ski lodge but- it doesn't matter, we're friends and we're singing together but why are you so thrown off by that?" Camila asks, confused as to why everyone's looking at her in the hall but quickly coming to the conclusion that the call back thing is out.

"Wait y'all met in Maine before you transferred to her school? That's wack as fuck, I mean what are the odds of-"

"Mani that isn't the point, the point is that it isn't a huge deal that I'm singing with her, what's the worst that could happen?" Camila cuts in, not exactly annoyed but getting self aware with eyes on her as they make their way to bio where she'll finally get to see Lauren and maybe get some comfort in all this.

"I don't know, Ariana could like kill you," Normani decides as she glares at some of the kids rudely staring at Camila making them whimper away in fright of her, "then we'd be down one for decathlon."

"Well I doubt she'd kill me," Camila shrugs, frowning when they enter the classroom and Lauren isn't there yet. "Maybe cut my tongue out so I can't sing but even then I'd still be able to write for decathlon so we're all good," she jokes dryly and Normani fakes a sarcastic laugh before taking her seat and then widening her eyes in realization.

"Wait! You sit with Jauregui in this class," she says and Camila laughs at her pointing out the obvious.

"Yes I do," she agrees and Normani glares her laughter down. Before Normani can come up with a witty come back though Lauren appears behind Camila and taps her other shoulder so Camila will turn the other way and have to spin in a full circle to meet smirking green eyes.

"Hey," Lauren smiles in greeting and Camila smiles back before turning to Normani who waves her off with a suspicious look on her face. Camila shrugs it off and follows Lauren to the back where their lab bench is.

"How's your morning been?" Lauren asks and Camila looks at her wearily and Lauren sighs knowing what the look means. "You've been getting the looks too?" she asks and Camila nods sheepishly while Lauren runs an aggravated hand through her hair.

"I don't mind really, how are you dealing with it tough. I mean have your friends said anything yet?" Camila asks and Lauren shrugs leaning back in her chair.

"They can't say anything if they can't find me," she answers, "I've kind of been hiding out."

"Hiding out?" camila raises an eyebrow in question and Lauren nods, "hiding out where?"

"That's confidential," Lauren jokes and reaches for Camila's hand in her lap pulling it over into her own before interlocking their fingers under the desk. "You see if I tell you, I'd have to kill you, and we don't want you dead now that we got a call back do we?" she continues, toying with Camila's fingers and Camila grins at her playfulness, honestly having expected to have a grupy Lauren when the news came out.

"Well I guess I'll have to live in suspense then, huh?" Camila agrees, not wanting to push Lauren but still slightly curious as to where she could be hiding on the school grounds. Sure, Camila has a natural disadvantage since she's new but that school isn't too complex.

"Want to come with me next period?" she offers catching the other Cuban off guard because she figured it was Lauren's special place or something. "I know you have it free and then lunch so we can avoid the crowds for a few, together, yeah?"

"Yeah that actually sounds really nice," Camila agrees with a smile, "are you sure I won't be intruding on any personal stuff?"

"Not in any way my love, just some quiet time and it'll be two thousand million times better with you by my side," Lauren reassures and Camila finds herself blushing at the term of endearment.

"Okay then definitely yes, I'd love to spend my free period hiding out with you."

Lauren leads her up a nearly empty staircase once the bell rings, holding her hand the whole way and not caring when a few people pass by and give them strange looks. The older girl is giddy as she pulls her up.

"Lauren slow down oh my god this is more stairs than I ever thought I'd have to face," Camila gets out as she tries to catch her breath as Lauren tugs her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited for you to see it up here," Lauren apologizes and does slow down squeezing Camila's hand enthusiastically.

They finally make it up to the final doorway before Camila is hit with sunlight and fresh air and - oh! It's a greenhouse. Camila had heard about the greenhouse in her first few days here when people gave her the rundown of the things the school had to offer, but she hadn't really given it a second thought until now.

"One of my friends is in the horticulture club and she gave me a permission band to be up here at all times," Lauren explained as Camila let her eyes scan over the large, open area on the school's roof. This explains where Lauren hid away and Camila is honestly amazed that she had such a cool escape place.

"It's beautiful up here," Camila gets out once she finally lets her eyes settle on the girl who's more amazing than anything that she could be shown.

"Yeah it is really nice," Lauren agrees with a soft shrug as she gestures for Camila to follow her over to the edge of the shaded area where a bench is rested. "Perks of having a lot of connections at the school I guess."

"How do you deal with it? Being the center of attention all the time?" Camila asks softly, having wanted to voice this all week but not wanting to come off as rude. "Does it ever just feel like too much for you?"

"I'm not," Lauren answers before she can think about what she should say, "the center of attention, I'm not really. My older brother, the one you met at New Year's... he's playing for the Heat next year," she explains and drops her eyes from Camila's because she feels too exposed talking about her feelings with such strong eye contact. "He's the center of everything even here. The only reason people know me is because he set the last name's standard. It does suck having any attention sometimes but... it means something, you know? To finally be able to prove yourself, it means something more than winning some stupid basketball game."

Camila doesn't really know how to comfort people. She would have regretted asking anyone else a personal question, but with Lauren it's different. With Lauren she knows that she can ask her any question and expect an honest answer, she knows that Lauren isn't expecting some big reaction and she knows that the hand she offers and the shoulder Lauren ends up leaning on is enough.

"My parents wanted me to be a doctor when I was younger," Camila explains later after almost an hour of exchanging stories of the stress they're under in their positions. "I don't know when I started to want it to but next thing you know I'm spending summers in more classes and all my free time studying and... did I tell you you're my first friend? Like ever? Other than maybe two girls in kindergarten but that doesn't count it was kindergarten," Camila admits in a shy voice and Lauren looks at her confused with the information. How could this angel of a girl had not had any friends before?

"Kindergarten was eve tough for me to socialize but I did it, I played with some toy frogs and some girls - I don't even remember their names, god, but they played with me and I was happy to have met somebody who made me feel a little bit more comfortable," Camila laughed at how dumb it was that she remembered the specifics. Lauren's thumb stroking along her palm was enough to pull her away from her laughter though and continue the thought. "If this school was kindergarten, you alone are as comforting as over a hundred of those girls who played frogs with me."

"Can I kiss you?" Lauren asks after a moment of sitting in silence again and Camila knows their talking is over for now, but she's more than thrilled with the idea of kissing Lauren some more, and when their lips touch it feels like a silent promise that this won't be the last of their talks.

-

"Okay ladies hit the showers and don't miss gym time tomorrow in your free period, Steve will be there for check ups," Chris calls out after the girls as they make an exit to the locker rooms.

The door opens again a minute later and he doesn't need to look up to know who it is.

"You're late."

"Fuck, I know, I'm so sorry we just lost track of time and we couldn't get one of the notes right since our voices are both high and-"

"Lauren," Chris cuts in interrupting his rambling sister who straightens out and gets nervous at her brother's tone. "As your brother I'm fine with you wanting to sing and dance or whatever the fuck, but as your coach? This is unacceptable. Two weeks. Two weeks until the biggest game of your career and you're throwing it away for some girl? Some dumb musical shit that you've never even taken an interest in until this Camilla chick walks in with her puppy dog eyes and irresistible everything and you're throwing away everything for her? I hope it's worth it Lauren because I'm done chasing after you. This is the third practice this week that you haven't been here for the full thing and everyone deserves better."

She feels everything in her deflate. It had been a good day. A blind one but still good. By blind she means she hid out with Camila and ignored all of her problems and enjoyed herself in the bliss that ignorance is, but sooner or later she had to face the court and that's where the problems came in.

It was the Thursday after the call back list was posted. Exactly a week had passed since she missed a half hour of practice and promised to get better and how had she gotten better? By skipping practice entirely.

It wasn't entirely her fault. Ariana had gotten one of her minions to shred Ally's sheet music which had obviously delayed them quite some time. Luckily Ally had a spare set, but it was at her house, so their after school rehearsal got pushed to a 3:30 rehearsal and basketball happened to be at the same time. So Lauren could either leave her smiley Camila to frown, or miss maybe half an hour again? Wrong, Frankie interrupted their rehearsal then tried to say they 'didn't own the room' when they tried to make him leave and everything was just messy.

Sure Lauren could've handled her time better, especially after showing up late to every other practice that week, but she was stressed and tired and not thinking straight and everything was doomed.

She burrowed herself and her frustration in basketball. Right now, actually, she was on her tenth sprint after Chris had left her to her own devices, dripping with sweat already but not wanting to go easy on herself after abandoning her team.

"Hey super star," she hears from the door and it breaks her concentration. That's what the issue is, that Camila breaks her concentration whenever she so much as exists near Lauren, so how is she supposed to focus on anything when Camila was existing very very close to Lauren. "So this is your real stage, huh?" she ponders and Lauren wipes at her forehead with her t shirt (also showing Camila her abs but not like to show off or anything lolol).

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Lauren asks with a grin and camila makes all the disappointment she had a few moments ago disappear like it was nothing. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were blowing off decathlon?" she jokes and Camila shrugs with a chuckle.

"I'm rebellious sometimes," she deadpans and takes a shot that somehow makes it's way into the hoop.

"Woah Koby slow down there," Lauren says and moves to pull Camila into her from behind. "Who would've thought you were the brains and brawn," she continues and Camila tries to smack her playfully but Lauren beats her to the attack and pick her up from behind, tightly holding around her waist and smiling widely at the sound of Camila's laugh.

It's all ruined though when a voice breaks their moment, "Excuse me miss this is a closed off practice," Chris reprimands from the door and Lauren wonders how long he was there but decides against speaking when she sees his unamused face.

"Oh sorry sir I didn't-"

"Chris, you remember Camila, the girl from New Year's Eve?" Lauren offers up, not wanting Camila to feel uncomfortable. "Camila this is my older brother Chris-"

"Yeah the singing girl I know," Chris cuts in and Camila shrinks down even smaller than sh is and Lauren wants to hold her but knows she shouldn't make a move to. "Look you're really not supposed to be in here."

"Chris she can-"

"No Lauren it's fine, really," Camila cuts in before Lauren can start an argument over her, already feeling bad enough that she made Lauren miss practice. "It was nice meeting you coach, I'm sorry about practice and this and yeah... I'll see you later Lo."

Lauren doesn't like the look Chris gives her and she can't tell if it's because she wants to beg for his forgiveness or punch him in the face. That's the first time it hasn't obviously been the first choice.

-

"We need to talk."

Normani looks up from her physics homework to meet the eyes of Dinah Jane Hansen and Lucy Vives on her and sighs because she knows what they're going to say and she isn't sure she's going to like it.

She doesn't respond, but gives them a raise of her brow to let them know she's listening.

"So I'm sure you've noticed it too with Camila flaking out on practices and all, but her and Lauren don't exactly bring out the best in each other," Dinah begins hesitantly, always having been intimidated by the smarter girl and not knowing how close her and Camila actually are or how she's going to react to this plan. "We think they need to be separated. Even if it's just long enough for us to both win our hit, they can't focus when they're together and it's fucking everything up."

Normani doesn't reply at first, knowing and actually more like hoping they already have some sort of plan on how to break the two up if they're actually proposing this plan to her. "You're saying you want to trick them into breaking up? Trick your best friend into ditching the only girl she's actually liked since forever just so you can win a dumb basketball game?" she asks with a straight face and has to bite her cheeks to not burst into laughter when the two "tough jocks" shrink down in fear at her tone.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds way-"

"Tricks are for kids," Normani cuts in and laughs to herself for a moment before taking in the confusion on her companions faces and deciding to give them an answer. "But if you're going to pull one, you might as well get it done right, count me in."

"Okay that was kind of like weird and all but-"

"Shut up Lucia, she agreed don't go insulting her humor even if it was weird as fuck," Dinah cuts her friend off in what's the worst attempt at a whisper ever. "Now, we have a plan but you're first in our class, so with the help of your expertise, we can perfect it, a fool proof trap."

-

The plan was simple.

Trick Lauren into saying dumb shit and livestreaming it to Camila so she can be offended by the dumb shit. Let's face it, this plan is made ten times easier by how easy it is to get Lauren to say stupid shit, but also by Normani's ability to use rhetoric to get Lauren to say whatever she wants her to.

"What am I doing here?" Lauren asks as she makes her way into the locker room to find the team gathered with all of the trophies the basketball teams have won for the school. "What's all of this?" she asks again, knowing something is about to go down concerning her effort (or lack of it).

"Our school was founded in 1975. That same year Nathan Scott led the team to a state championship, being the first team ever to take a title home on their first year as an official school," Lucy begins, not answering Lauren and praying with everything in her head that this plan works. "He continued to win two more titles before playing D1 at Kentucky then playing for the Bobcats."

"1997, Freddie Benson," Alexa speaks up, "three years in a row led the team to a state title, beating out west high by embarrassing scores. Went to Stanford to play D1 ball then continued to play for the Clippers for years as their starting point guard." (AN get it ?! cause he films video clips for icarly lolololol )

"2012. Christopher Jauregui. Led the team to two state titles and one national runner up position. Went onto play Duke and is now in preparation to play for Miami Heat," Dinah finished, knowing her brother was a weak spot for Lauren. "Lauren you notice the one thing all those people have in common? They're all guys. Sure, good for them, they represent our school and our people but what about the girls? It's our time to shine but more specifically it's yours."

"2017," Lucy cuts in for her last part that's meant to be the hook line and sinker to Lauren saying dumb shit she doesn't mean. "Lauren Jauregui. Planning to play D1 for UConn, then who knows where. But to get there you need this third title Lauren."

Lauren silent, waiting for the shoe to drop, the one in which they reprimand her for being a bitch and ditching out on the team and she has been a bitch and she has ditched out on the team, so as soon as they say it she knows she's going to be a goner.

"You have what it takes to lead us to this third championship Lauser," Dinah continues after Lucy finishes part one, "but you're about to throw it all away and for what? Some girl and a musical you never would've given a second glance if you were in your right mind space?" Dinah asks and Lauren's eyes drop to the ground as she contemplates whether or not she stands an arguing chance.

"You can carry us so far and you're risking everything to sing show tunes and play dating," Dinah continues and doesn't leave space for Lauren to cut in so she can get her main point across. "You made a promise to us last year when we voted you captain again and that promise was to be loyal to the team, loyal to us, and here you are abandoning us not two weeks before the big game!" Dinah shouts and Lauren knows the only way out of this conversation is to cave, so she does.

Dinah's getting louder, rambling on and on and Lucy is hitting play on the webcam but Lauren's too focused to notice that so she doesn't, instead just cuts in what she knows her friends need to hear to feel secure.

"Look you guys I know I've been a shit teammate later but... you're right. I need to get over my little play dating and remember what really matters. Basketball," Lauren sighs and looks up to meet Dinah's eyes so she can get it through her head and get her off her back. "Not Camila, not some stupid songs, nothing but basketball. I can forget about, forget about her, it'll be done by tonight because you guys are my team and I'm sorry you guys had to remind me of it but I won't back out on you again," Lauren reluctantly says and based on the uncertainty in Dinah's eyes she knows she has to push a little further. "She doesn't mean nearly as much as you guys or the sport, just some girl who got too clingy and it wasn't going to work anyways, I promise." 

-

"See? I'm sorry you had to find out this way but like, I wasn't going to have my girl made a fool by some womanizing dick bag jock," Normani explains as she exits the app on her laptop and shuts it before looking hesitantly up at the girl who looks like she'd been slapped in the face.

She regrets this dumb plan already.

"Do you want to come down to grab some lunch with me and a few of the club members? Look Mila I'm so sorry you had to-"

"It's fine, this was dumb, all of it was dumb and I'm dumb," Camila gets out in a rush, not wanting the tears to fall but not being able to hold them all in. "I'm going to hang back here, actually, I'm not feeling too hungry right now," she explains and she can't meet Normani's eyes but she's grateful that her now only friend is understanding and leaves the room with a comforting rub to her arm.

She cries for the lunch period then decides that she doesn't want to waste more tears on the gil (not until she's home in bed anyways).

-

She doesn't see Lauren until the end of the day, not able to meet her for rehearsals because her heart would break at having to hear Lauren deny her in person. Still Lauren ends up at her locker in the end of the day as beautiful as always and Camila decides to not let herself be embarrassed and bite the bullet herself.

"Hey. Camz I've been looking for you all day, Ally said you told her you had homework to catch up on earlier when I went for rehearsal but god, you should hear what she's added to the last verse it's really amazing," Lauren starts as she leans against the locker she often finds herself leaning against. "Anywho, I wanted to talk to you about that, I decided-"

"It's fine," Camila sighed, not able to turn around and meet Lauren's eyes because she knew she'd start crying if she did. "I'm busy too and I know that this is an important few weeks because of your game so it's fine. I get it, I won't get 'too clingy' and you can avoid a wreck."

"Wait Camz what are you-"

"You know I'm actually kind of relieved I guess, this was just added stuff to adjust to and now I can focus on the decathlon," Camila relents, not wanting Lauren to feel bad for her misreading the situation. She should have known there was a reason that Lauren didn't want things to be official and it's not like the girl had made any other promises. "I'll see you around."

With that Camila's locker is shut and she ducks out leaving a confused and soon to be heartbroken Lauren with furrowed brows and eyes following the shorter girl. "Camz wait-"

"Captain," Dinah calls from down the hall in the other direction and the second distraction is long enough for Camila to duck into a classroom out of sight. Lauren decides she should go home.

-  
She's confused at first.

Camila had left, and Dinah had been acting funny, and Camila's friend Normani had sent her like four pitiful looks in the day which is four more than she usually does.

Camila's ignoring her though, she hasn't said a word to her since the day before when she left Lauren at her locker and quit the callbacks, but Lauren hadn't given up. She'd been texting her over and over again and almost let out a sob in calculus when she realized Camila was reading each message and ignoring them.

She tried to go to basketball during her free period after waiting ten minutes to see if Camila would randomly show up to rehearse,but after dealing with Ally's sad looks for the whole ten minutes Lauren sucked it up and went to the gym.

It's not like she got any work done though. She missed a few shots then decided it wasn't a good day and went up a level to run the gym track and clear her head.

That's when she noticed the mumbling, the pitiful looks matching the ones Normani had given her coming from her teammates.

That's when she knew something was up.

Lauren figures out what happened pretty quick after she put the first puzzle piece into place though. She's oblivious sometimes, but she's smart when she wants to be, and boy when it comes down to finding out why her girl is mad at her she definitely wants to be smart.

She figures it out based on what Camila said, the "too clingy" party sticking out in her head and causing a red flag to pop up. She remembered saying those words to push Dinah over the edge and she doesn't know how Camila found out about all of that but she knows she can find out easily if she just asks.

The thing is she doesn't want to talk to any of her "friends" because she knows they had something to do with this, intentionally hurting Camila and in turn hurting her, so she finds it difficult to bring herself to practice.

She also finds it difficult to bring herself to school the next day so she doesn't go to either.

There's officially a week until the state game, the scholastic decathlon, and the callbacks and Lauren can't find it in herself to care about anything other than Camila who won't answer any of her texts.

She's calling Camila for what feels like the thousandth time in ten minutes and being sent to voicemail for what feels like the ten thousandth time in ten minutes when there's a knock on the door and Dinah peaks her head in cautiously.

That's what makes her snap.

"What the fuck did you guys do?" she asks, glaring from where she;s perched on her bed with her head buried in her hands.

"Lauren-"

"Dinah I'll give you five seconds to either start explaining or get the fuck out of-"

"We had a video thing set up," Dinah admits, knowing it's not worth it to lie after seeing Lauren a few days before and right now. "We had Normani and Camila on video chat and we knew that we could... we knew you'd say something like that if we riled you up, you know?"

Lauren feels like she's either going to throw up or start crying or both maybe probably both. She had an idea that they'd set her up, but hearing that your best friends intentionally sabotaged your first relationship with someone you really really liked hurts more when it's confirmed by one of said best friends.

"Look Lauren I understand if you never want to see me again, we all do but we just, god Lo I didn't realize how much this girl meant to you, honest I just thought she was a hot piece of ass or something and I wouldn't have- I mean if I knew you'd be this hurt I would have never- fuck Lauren I'm so sorry and me, Mani, and the girls have already decided to come clean to Camila about the whole-"

"I'm the one who said it," Lauren sighs and runs a hand through her hair trying to sort out her thoughts. "You guys knew you could get me to say something dumb yeah, but I controlled and chose what I said, and I said that she meant nothing when that couldn't be further from the truth."

Lauren was pissed, don't get her wrong, but Dinah was a lovable giant, her lovable giant. The younger girl would never do anything concerning Lauren if she didn't have Lauren's best interests at heart, and even if she was a bit fucked up in her actions, she obviously thought she was doing what was right for Lauren and her future.

Lauren partially blamed herself for not keeping her best friend in on all of her new thoughts and feelings and treating her like she was only a teammate and not a friend. She could have went to Dinah with any of this at any point but she kept her feelings for Camila hidden and didn't even tell Camila how she felt, which left the girl so gullible when it came to what she heard over the facetime.

"You want to help me fix this?" Lauren asks after a moment of silence between her and her friend and Dinah nods and hesitantly lets a smile cover her face that Lauren matches before tugging her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I've let Camila come between us it's just been... weird lately I guess, realizing I could like something more than I like basketball," Lauren shrugs and Dinah lets out an overdramatic gasp before replying.

"Did the Lauren Jauregui just say she likes this girl better than she likes basketball? God I gotta get me some receipts of this moment for the wedding," Dinah exhales, using a fake crying voice that Lauren shoves her for. 

"Okay, okay, yeah, yeah, tease me all you want, but you owe me Hansen, so I need a ride to her place, I've got to go grovel."

"Damn gay you do Jauregui, don't let me miss out on getting the chance to ship the boat of a lifetime," Dinah commands as she tugs Lauren towards the door enthusiastically.

The ride to Camila's house is familiar from the past few weeks that Lauren had driven her home from school or home from coffee or pizza or one of their many unofficial dates that Lauren now wishes she made official when she had the chance.

Dinah parks a few houses over and says she'll wait as long as it takes with an annoying wink and suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows that Lauren shakes her head at.

She doesn't really know what to say, but she finds herself walking up to the door and knocking before she can second guess this grovelling idea.

"Lauren? Hi mija, I didn't know you were coming over, did Camila invite you?" Sinu asks as she greets the girl she'd met a few times and instantly liked at the door.

"No actually, sorry shoot is this a bad time? I just wanted to drop by and talk to her about... stuff," Lauren awkwardly explains, not knowing what Camila had told her if she had told her anything at all, which she probably did since she knew Sinu and Camila were extremely close.

"Camila's actually busy with... homework," Sinu replies after a moment, which Lauren can tell she checked with her daughter who was probably stood right out of Lauren's sight. She can't help but feel disappointed but still she gets it. She just needs a chance to be heard out though, a chance to prove to Camila that she isn't the total asshat she was made out to be.

"I made a mistake, Ms. Cabello and I need Camila to know how sorry I am for making it," Lauren declares boldly, hoping maybe Camila can hear her from wherever she is inside. "Can you tell her I dropped by please?"

"Of course," Sinu smiles sweetly before shutting the door on the girl she'd grown to like, but hoped was willing to make up for the shit she put Camila through.

Camila had figured everything out. A little bit on her own, a lot a bit because Normani wasn't good at being a bitch and couldn't not tell Camila all about the scheme and how sorry she was to take part in it.

On one hand Camila was relieved to know that was just Lauren being stupid overwhelmed Lauren, but on the other hand, if that's what stupid overwhelmed Lauren said without so much as a look of regret, how could Camila trust actual Lauren's feelings.

Sure she was pushed into saying something along those lines, but Lauren is the one who chose the exact wording and hearing the person you're slowly falling for say you mean nothing hurts.

She had told her mom all of it, trusting her with everything since they've been through so much together, but Lauren's charm on parents was an added bias and she couldn't fully trust that her mom was right when she said to "forgive and forget asap immediately because that girl is a gem".

So that's how she found herself sat on her bed, holding her ringing phone and thinking over Lauren's recent words to her mother down stairs.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Camz?" lauren breathes into the line and feels a million pounds lifted off her back in relief at hearing her girl's voice again. Sure Camila's singing voice was like her own personal crack, but after not hearing her at all for days Lauren is sure a simple hello is just as good.

"Hey," Camila repeats into the phone and can't help but smile back as she hears how happy Lauren sounds to hear ehr.

"Okay wow umm, I didn't think you were going to answer and I kind of don't have anything planned to say," Lauren breathes into the speaker and Camila has to hold in a laugh because she doesn't want Lauren to know she has any advantages.

"Then should I hang up?" Camila teases but feels half bad when Lauren's panicked voice immediately cuts in.

"No! No way , no don't hang up just give me a second too..." Lauren trails off and Camila is confused for a second before her voice returns. "Look Camila I don't know if Normani talked to you at all but-"

"She did," Camila replies curtly.

"Oh? Oh okay so you know about all of the shit our dick friends did?" Lauren asks, unsure of how to read Camila's tone. "I mean I'm, that's not even the point. I'm not going to place the blame on them because I said what I said and what I said hurt you."

"It hurt you because I hadn't been honest with you, and they went through with that dumb plan because I wasn't honest with them. I never wanted you to be hurt Camila, believe me that's the last thing I ever would have wanted, but somehow I failed to protect you from it and I'm so so unbelievably sorry for that," Lauren begins her apology and she can't hear any reaction so she continues.

"I'm even more sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt from the beginning. At this point I don't see the need to hold back in telling you that I'm falling in love with you Camila cabello, and I know you have every right to be mad at me but I really hope you can find it in yourself to give me a second chance."

Camila sharply breathes in at the confession and can hear the sincerity in Lauren's voice. Everything in her is telling her to give Lauren a second chance because it's a no brainer, but Lauren continues to speak before she can accept it.

"I wanted to keep things simple, to wait until after all this basketball shit to get you too involved with my mess of a life, and if you don't want anything to do with me I get it but just... I like you more than basketball Camz," Lauren breathes out and continues as best she can. "I've been so content for so many years just playing this spot as if nothing else matters, and for the first time in my life I have something else that makes me think maybe there's more to strive for than winning basketball games. I feel like you've pulled me out of a slump I never would've known I was in if I hadn't met you, and no matter what you say I want to thank you for that.

"But, I did bring you something, to try to persuade you a little more," Lauren finishes and Camila smiles because maybe it's food but then again it's a gift from Lauren so the Lauren part of it makes any gift acceptable. "Turn around," Lauren continues and Camila's jaw drops before she spins and sees Lauren Jauregui standing on her balcony with messy hair and her same ripped jeans and t shirt from the first night Camila met her.

(Her bomber jacket it on Camila's bedside beanbag, not that she'd ever ask for it back but when she spots it later on she smiles to a new level of brightness.)

"Oh my god, Lauren," Camila gasps as she rushes to open the door and grete Lauren but the older girl holds up her hand cutting her off.

"This could be the start," Lauren sings in a shaky voice and Camila can't believe this girl could be hers in the drop of a hat if she just agreed to forgive her (which she has in her mind like a hundred times).

Lauren sings the whole of the chorus and Camila can't believe this girl is hers x2 because she's everything she never dreamed of because she didn't know this type of perfection existed.

"So..?" Lauren asks once she finishes and Camila realizes she's just been staring at her for a few but at this point she can't even be embarrassed and flings herself into Lauren's arms since the two and a half days without them around her was too much.

"You had me at 'I didn't think you were going to answer'," Camila sighs into her neck and Lauren lets out a soft laugh before picking Camila up and spinning her around in her arms.

-

"Can I talk to you," Lauren looks up from where she's tying her shoes to find Chris stood in the doorway. Usually he's not allowed in the girl's locker room, but the rest of the team was so excited they were ready hours ago and have been waiting out in the attached classroom (mainly because food isn't allowed in the locker rooms).

"Yeah, coach what's up?" Lauren replies, not noticing how her brother's face drops at being addressed that way.

"As your older brother this time? Not your coach?" he asks and Lauren finally loses her focus on her shoes at this and looks up with curious eyes to find Chris looking at her with pleading eyes that she hasn't been able to turn down since she was two years old.

"I wanted to apologize," he begins and Lauren furrows her eyebrows because shouldn;t she, the one who flaked out on a ton of shit just days before the biggest game of her life, be the one apologizing. "About your girl, I was aggravated and jealous and stupid and... I didn't want you finding anything to love other than the sport. I was never able to and I guess I misplaced my anger at myself for waiting to look for something more.

"You really like her though huh?" Chris asks and Lauren nods because is that even a question at this point? "Maybe even love her? I know it feels soon but the way you two interact, hell the way you look at each other, don't throw this away over a sport, okay?" he asks and she nods again, before realizing her wants an actual answer.

"I wouldn't, ever, she means too much too soon to be thrown away," Lauren answers honestly and Chris nods.

"Good, good that's what I wanted to umm... I want you to have a good game okay? A fun game? I know a victory would be ideal in the books but I've watched you play since your first hue game, and my favorite thing about it was never your points or rebounds, it was just your smile and enthusiasm and... hell Laur you play the game better than anyone I've ever met," he admits. "Promise me you'll quit if you ever lose that love for it, okay? I don't want you wedging yourself into an athlete's life, find what you love and pursue it, but don't lock all your doors when you've only opened one," he finishes and Lauren really missed this side of her brother. Lately he'd been all coach and no play and she was beyond happy to see his return.

She pulls him in for a hug because she has to, and is about to let him go but then she decides she needs to ask one thing she's been wondering since he started talking. 

"Chris?" Lauren calls to him once he makes his way to go and he turns with a raised eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "Do you still love it?"

He grins at her, a smile she hasn't seen in awhile, one she remembers from the pictures taken after he won states five years ago. "More than you can imagine little sister."

-

"You ready?" Normani whispers as she watches the liquid bubble slowly a few feet away from her.

"Yeah just one more... got it!" camila exclaims as she fiddles with the power box under her desk. The decathlon was fun for her, but it was a lot of sitting around, meaning it was easy to go through with the plan to get Camila and Lauren to call backs.

"God what's that smell?" Normani pretends to wonder and it goes smoothly from their, Camila cutting the gyms power to give her girlfriend an escape route right before being ushered out of the room.

"Camila?" Normani asks before he girl can take off for the auditorium. "Are we okay? Are you sure you can forgive me for everything?"

"I am, as long as you promise to never mess with me again," Camila smiles joking on the last part and adding, "also a cake, I want a cake," for god measure.

"Kill it my girl," Normani says as she goes to try to distract the people in charge as long as she possibly can.

Camila is excited at first.

Lately she's been excited with the mere thought of Lauren so that might be it, but it's also the fact that they'll be singn together and camila loves singing with Lauren more than she loves factoring.

"Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui, once? twice," Ms. Darbus's annoying voice rings through the auditorium as Camila turns the corner and makes her way running.

"I'm here Ms. Darbus, I'm right-"

"I'm sorry Cabello but you seem to be lacking in the partner department. Seems maybe she's caught in her basket game or whichever is happening in the gymnasium. But you can't audition without-"

"She's not without anyone I'm right here," Lauren cuts off the teacher as she runs in, still in her uniform.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I had called you names, twice, and neither of you were here. What have I said time and time again about punctuality in the theater?" she asks and Camila wants to scream and punch her and maybe punch Ariana who's smirking off to the side in same ridiculous glitter feather outfit, but before Camila can make move to attack, she's cut off by a crowd of people, led by Dinah and Lucy making their way into the auditorium.

"Why, what is going on here?" Ms. Darbus asks, clearly getting a bit awestruck by finally having a crowd to watch something she's putting on.

"There's an audience, a pianist, and singers," Lauren answers her and grabs Camila's hand to pull the grinning girl into her side "Now that's show biz Darby, we're taking the stage."

Ariana and Frankie look appalled, Ally looks happier than ever, and Ms. Darbus looks a bit shocked at first. "You heard the girl," she finally says, "show biz is show biz, places everyone!" she barks out and Camila squeals with excitement allowing Lauren to tug her up onto the stage.

"You ready to kill it baby?" Lauren asks with a grin to her friends who are obviously already obnoxiously cheering her on.

"Yeah," Camila nods, finally coming down from her high and remembering things like stage fright and nerves and - "wait Lauren I can't do this," she squeaks out just as Lauren gives Ally the nod to start but she immediately takes it back and makes her way over to grasp both of Camila's hands.

"Look at me," Lauren instructs and Camila does so after a second of letting her eyes roam over the terrifying crowd that's waiting to judge her. "Hey, Camz, it's just you and it's just me. Take a breath. Good now close your eyes. Remember what you said? The girls and the frogs and kindergarten? This is just kindergarten all over again, okay bay? Let me hold your hand through it, okay?"

Camila opens her eyes. Not because she wants to open her eyes, but because she knows that seeing Lauren's eyes is the only thing that can calm her down enough to get a performance out of her.

"I'm here with you," Lauren smiles and Camila smiles back, able to shut out everything else just like she did that first night that she trusted the dorky good of a girlfriend she's falling for to take care of her. She trusted her to help her through the unavoidable awkwardness that was then, and now she trusts her to help her through what's probably going to be one of the most memorable moments of her life.

So she sings, Lauren sings first of course because that's how the roles go, but Camila sings back, and she knows that she will every time she has the chance.


End file.
